Always Winter
by Nightwingstar
Summary: To the one who loves winter and all that comes with it, a simple story of snow, love, and hate is in order. Winter is a glorious thing, filled with life and heart... perhaps... or perhaps not...
1. The Beginning of Winter

I haven't released a story for Danny Phantom for a while now huh? I mean I know I updated but a new story...

Welcome to Always Winter! I'm so excited. This has been my baby... well sorta... You can tell when I wrote these chapters by other one shots I wrote, some of them have the same idea to it but at the same time... not...

At anycase... Band Camp... My key to sanity is finally here... and I'm sore all over... at anycase, my band director made me switch to oboe for concert band T.T. Not that the oboe is bad... it's just that I was hoping to play bass flute this year. So band camp... yay... it wasn't so bad today but I'm dreading Saturday... on the world's largest frying pan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Ice and Snow/Dark, Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde. The ones with the and in the middle between words are where I got my ideas for the story from. Loads of ideas.

Two plots in one, well sorta, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1: The beginning of Winter_**

_It's always nice to look out the window, and see those very first few flakes of snow_

Danny stared out the classroom window from the second floor of Casper High, a teacher was talking but Danny didn't seem to care. Was that a snowflake? Danny questioned himself seeing a small white object float pass the window. More fell past the window distracting the rest of the class to look out the window.

Danny grinned inwardly at the small flakes that continued to fall throughout the day. "Danny, did you see outside, there's snow!" Sam said excitedly, her eyes seemed to light up at the mention of it.

"Yeah, I saw." Danny replied, taking out another book for his class. "Don't you usually hate snow, since it's white and pure?" Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"So? Just because I'm Goth doesn't mean I can't like snow." Sam frowned. Tucker walked up to his locker next to Danny's.

"What are you two lovebirds bickering about?" Tucker asked, pulling out his cell phone and a textbook.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and Sam yelled at Tucker at the same time.

"Of course you aren't. That's like saying that me and Val aren't dating." Tucker grinned as the three of them headed towards their last class.

"But you two aren't dating." Sam scowled; Tucker was getting more annoying as the days went by.

"I know, that's why I said that." Tucker replied.

"But me and Sam, we're not, we aren't!" Danny protested as they walked into the classroom.

"As we all know it's snowing." Lancer stood up from his desk, waving a hand towards the window. "It means you all should button up before you catch a cold, especially the girls here, it doesn't matter if you're pretty you won't be pretty if you're sick."

Sam rolled her eyes, her gaze trailed to the window, lost in thought. "Miss Manson! Pray tell what you're thinking?" Lancer demanded minutes later. Sam didn't flinch at his voice.

"I'm thinking about going somewhere, anywhere, instead of this hell hole of a rut I live in everyday." Sam frowned as she continued to stare out the window. "The snow always goes somewhere, it always gets to see something different, so why can't I?"

"Ms. Manson please refrain from using inappropriate language in the classroom." Lancer looked ticked off and Sam's frown deepened.

"Hell isn't inappropriate!" Sam tore her gaze from the window and glared at Mr. Lancer. "I have a right to say what I say, freedom of speech. If I cuss it shouldn't matter because I have the right to say whatever I want!" Sam snapped.

"Sam –" Danny said her name, trying to get her to calm down.

"Danny shut up." Sam scowled at him for a moment before her gaze turned back to the window. As the words escaped her lips Sam regretted it, she felt her heart break in two by being so cruel to Danny.

"Ms. Manson, step outside." Lancer said in a take-charge manner. Sam picked up her things and stepped outside of the classroom.

What had gotten into her? Sam thought sitting underneath the lockers just outside the classroom. Why had she been so cruel? What was it that made her freak out like that? Sam sat with her knees pulled to her chest her hands holding her head. It didn't make sense. She sat there lost in thought for the rest of the class period.

_And later on we can go outside, and create the impression of an angel that just fell from the sky_

The bell rang jerking Sam's head up in surprise making her hit her head against the locker. Sam cursed under her breath as she stood up from underneath the lockers. She found Danny and Tucker in the midst of the large crowds.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Sam apologized, touching Danny's shoulder, "I didn't mean to get mad like that, I just kinda flipped out for no reason. I'm really sorry." Sam withdrew her hand, waiting for his response.

The three of them walked out of Casper High and into the cold air. The three began walking through the football field towards the Nasty Burger. "I can't just not forgive you now can I?" Danny asked, "but before I do," Danny trailed off throwing a snowball in Sam's face, "ok, now you're forgiven." Danny grinned. Sam tackled Danny in the snow.

"Get a room you two!" Tucker exclaimed as the two were rolling in the snow trying to wrestle with each other. "Seesh, the two lovebirds can't be apart for two minutes." Tucker shook his head with a knowing grin.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Sam and Danny yelled in the middle of their wrestling. Tucker laughed walking off to the Nasty Burger.

"Ha, pinned you." Sam smirked; pinning Danny to the snow. Danny flipped to being on top.

"Pinned you." Danny grinned at the Goth he pinned down on the ground. He gazed at her in his grin. Snow had tangled in Sam's hair, her cheeks red from the cold. Her violet eyes gazed up at him in wonder. Her lips were parted slightly, trying to take in the cold air around her, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He himself was breathing hard along with her. She looked beautiful to him, wait, beautiful? Yes, beautiful, Sam looked so beautiful to him.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam breathed through her gasps for air. He was looking at her with a loving gaze.

"Right. Sorry." He fell to the right side of her, staring up into the cloud filled sky. "It's always fun to play in the snow." Danny grinned. He looked to his left to see Sam shivering, her midriff was still bare along with her arms. "Cold?"

"Just a bit." Sam replied sitting up and rubbing her arms. He himself was wearing short sleeves but he didn't feel the cold affecting him. Sam let out a small cry of surprise as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards the ground. She landed on Danny's chest with a soft thud.

"I'm warm." Danny smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her. He saw Sam close her eyes as she lay her head against his chest, her hands on either side. Her face held a small smile.

"That you are." Sam smiled up at Danny. She felt comfortable lying in the middle of the football field in Danny's arms, as if she had done it so many times. "Ah –" Sam opened her eyes realizing that they were lying together. She sat up, breaking free of his hold, heat rising to her cheeks. "Awkward." Sam whispered.

"Oh, yeah, " Danny sat up, his cheeks tinged red, rubbing his neck, "it is." He stood up brushing the snow off of him. "To the Nasty Burger?" Danny asked extending a hand to Sam to help her up. Sam nodded as Danny pulled her up.

"Hopefully Tucker didn't forget that we'd be meeting him there that or didn't go off with Valerie." Sam replied, brushing the snow off her leggings. "So why were you making funny faces in class again?" Sam asked walking with Danny down the frozen streets.

"Impulse." Danny shrugged. He knew it was a flat out lie but he didn't want her to know the reason why. Since middle school he would make faces during classes with her just to see Sam smile.

"Impulse my ass." Sam grinned. "Hey look, there's Tucker and – never mind, I don't think we should bother him." Sam grinned as they entered Nasty Burger. Tucker was attempting to hit on a girl; Sam was waiting for the slap.

_Later that night…_

Danny was blaming himself again. Tucker had gotten hurt during the previous battle with the box ghost. Unfortunately the box ghost thought a brick was a box and dropped it on Tucker's ankle.

"I'm alright, I won't die from it." Tucker laughed as Danny helped him up, the box ghost in the Fenton thermos.

"Won't or can't?" Sam asked, her arms crossed while she looked angrily at Tucker. "Taking death so lightly it almost seems like you'd want to waste your life, like you don't cherish every moment you spend."

"Look who's talking, Ms. Goth, who only thinks of suicide." Tucker defended.

"That is so stereotypical of you Tucker." Sam glared at Tucker. "It's like saying a Techno Geek like you couldn't get a girl until you're forty."

"Sam, can you give it a rest? Tucker got hurt, we need to take him home, he probably needs to be looked at." Danny said, helping Tucker walk.

"Sure be on his side Danny, it was his fault for running in there like that. He thought that he could be the hero this time around." Sam began walking with the two. "Just one day Tucker, I'd wish that you'd realize how foolish you are. You say you won't die but the fact is that you can't. You always wait for me or Danny to take you along somewhere but you don't do things yourself. You can't grow up, you make everything into a joke, just saying duty –" Sam was cut off by Tucker and Danny laughing out loud. She glared at them. "I'm serious guys."

"We know, that's why you need to lighten up." Tucker suggested as they neared his house. Danny transformed into his Fenton self and helped Tucker up the stairs. "Mom, I'm home, I had a little accident while coming back." Sam waited outside for Danny to come back. Minutes later Danny emerged looking worn.

"His mom began blaming me for it. It is partly my fault." Danny sighed. "Do you want me to fly you home?" Danny offered a hand towards Sam. "Would your Parents mind?"

"My parents and Grandma won't be home, they're in the Bahamas." Sam shrugged. "But sure, you can fly me home, I was planning on going to spend a few hours at your place."

"Do you just want to stay the night? I don't think you should be alone in your house." Danny asked, transforming into his Phantom self and picking Sam up like a bride.

"It'd be nice but what about your parents?" Sam asked as she flew with Danny in the night sky. It was only August but the weather was treating Amity like it was December. Sam shivered with the cold; her arms were still bare along with her midriff.

"Sorry, a ghost can't be warm." Danny smiled at Sam; he tried to pull her closer as if to shield the wind from her. Danny landed on his front doorstep, transforming once again into his human self. He set Sam down and opened the door.

"Look who's here Danny, it's my old friend V-man!" Jack Fenton declared as Danny stepped inside the room. Vlad Masters was sitting on the living room couch, smugly sipping on tea. Danny glared at Vlad who smiled back.

"Dad, Sam's family is out of town, can she stay here?" Danny asked, his attention on his Dad.

"Of course Danny but Sam's staying in your room, Vladdy here took the last guest room." Jack replied, taking no real notice on what was going on. Sam closed the door behind her and began heading towards Danny's room.

"Jack, do you think it's wise to let young Daniel share the same room as Samantha?" Vlad asked, pretending to be concerned.

"They're best friends, they wouldn't do anything." Jack laughed. "So tell me about the ghost of the Dairy king Vladdy."

Danny walked up the stairs smirking to himself. Vlad was stuck talking to Jack for hours. When Danny reached his room, Sam was already pulling out the sleeping bag from his closet. Well, attempting to. She was just short an inch from successfully pulling it out. "Here." Danny took it down for her.

"Thanks." Sam took the sleeping bag from Danny and rolled it out on the floor. Danny walked into his bathroom with his pajamas. She took the opportunity to look around Danny's room. Posters of comics he read littered the walls and photos lay on nearly every flat surface. Many of them where of Sam and him, sometimes Tucker. Others were filled with ghosts or family. She turned on his computer and saw a picture pop up, Paulina. Sam had the sudden urge to draw on the computer to mess up Paulina.

"Here," Danny placed a pair of green and white pajamas in Sam's lap. "Sorry we didn't stop by your house." Sam shook her head.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Sam walked into his bathroom and changed out of her tank top and skirt. When Sam entered his bedroom again Danny was sleeping soundly in the sleeping bag. "He didn't want to get in a fight about who gets the bed." Sam whispered. She would have fought to get the sleeping bag, since she was the guest but Danny would argue that since she was the guest she should get the bed.

Sam tucked herself in after turning off the lights and buried her face in the pillows. His scent made Sam's heart melt. She was in Danny's bed, she felt as if Danny was all around her. His scent intoxicated her, causing her to smile widely.

"Sam, are you sleeping?" Danny asked after a while. He had only pretended to sleep.

"Nah can't sleep." Sam replied rolling around in Danny's bed. She sat up looking over the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, me neither, Vlad's staying with us, it makes me wonder what he's up to."

"Danny, just because Vlad's staying with your family doesn't mean that he's up to something." Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on," Sam patted a spot on his bed for Danny to join her, "it's hard to talk to you from down there." Danny stood up and sat next to Sam.

"He never goes anywhere without plotting something. Vlad thinks things through before going anywhere." Danny sighed.

"He's kinda like the opposite of you, you don't think at all." Sam laughed.

"Ha, ha, Sam." Danny glared at Sam through the darkness.

"You know I'm just kidding Danny." Sam replied, a smile on her face. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sam asked as Danny pulled her closer. "Hey!" Danny began tickling her around her stomach. Sam laughed loudly as he continued to tickle her.

"Ha, I thought this one through." Danny smirked as her tickled Sam; there was no way she could get him to stop.

"One of the few!" Sam managed through her laughs. Danny pulled her closer to him as he continued to make her laugh.

"Quiet down kids!" Jack's voice came from the other side of the door. Danny stopped and helped Sam back into her seated position. Sam looked away from Danny, blushing. She was spending the night at the Fenton's house, in Danny's room and right now, they were in the same bed.

"Um, I should probably get back to my sleeping bag." Danny said moving off the bed. Sam made no move to stop him. It had just become awkward between them to be in the same bed.

Sam fell back on the bed with a soft thump and rolled to the side where Danny's sleeping bag was. She giggled at a thought.

"What?" Danny asked, staring up to where Sam was.

"Duty." Sam giggled softly. She could feel like Danny was smiling himself. Pretty soon both of them were laughing again. Seconds later they were holding back giggles. "Night Danny." Sam whispered before turning to her other side to sleep.

"Night Sam." Danny replied, staring up into the darkness.

_Dance with me. _A voice echoed through Sam's head as she slept. The voice was pleading. _Please, it's all I'm asking from you, Dance with me. _The voice sounded odd but familiar but something was bleeped out of it, what was it? She felt herself falling and heard an 'oof!' before waking up completely.

"Danny! I'm sorry!" Sam apologized as she opened her eyes. She was lying on top of Danny, their noses touching. She tried to pull herself up but found that two arms were keeping her where she was. "Danny, are you awake?" She found his eyes were closed. She tried to pull away but the arms kept her still, damn, what made him so strong? Oh that's right, ghost hunting. "Danny wake up!" She tried to wake him for several minutes but gave up eventually. Sam couldn't pull loose and Danny wasn't waking up anytime soon so she'd have to suck it up and lay there.

* * *

Not that Sam's complaining XD So yeah, I'd like to mention the first 3, right, yeah 3 chapters are basically the set up. Things get way better in chap 4. I mean seriously better and faster. Speaking of better... I have to practice that oboe now.. T.T 

but until then,

Carpe Diem

Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


	2. Casting

Yay! Another update! Which means, 2 more chapters before everything speeds up! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I Promise! The update to Roses is coming... it's just... my Laptop died... T.T Anyway... Enjoy!

O.o.O.o.O

_**Chapter 2: Casting**_

O.o.O.o.O

Sun cracked through Danny's eyes waking him up in the morning finding Sam lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He had had a dream about holding Sam close like this. Danny inhaled Sam's sweet scent of roses, he was going to savor it. He put up with pretending to like Paulina so Sam wouldn't get so suspicious that he liked her. He didn't want to let go of her just yet, at least another hour before he'd have to wake her up and take her home to change.

Sam groaned, the sun had grown brighter. "I'm up." Sam struggled to open her eyes. She suddenly remembered she was lying on top of Danny. "Danny!" She rolled off of him, his grip now loose on her. "Danny are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" Sam question, kneeling beside Danny.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Danny sat up slowly. He was sad to let her go but they needed to fly to her place. "Come on, I'll take you home so you can get a change of clothes." Danny transformed into his Phantom self before flying towards Sam's house with Sam in his arms.

"Hey Danny?" Sam asked, looking up at her flying Phantom. He looked down to face her. "Do you think, tonight, I can go flying with you? I know how you like flying and I kinda wanna fly too and since I can't fly and – why am I still talking, I'm such a spaz." Sam looked away from Danny and to the ground below. Danny just smiled at her actions.

"Sure. I think you'd like it." Danny replied as he phased through to Sam's room. He set Sam down and sat on her bed as she rummaged through her closet.

"I'll be out in ten tops." Sam said as she walked into her bathroom. It was the first time Danny had really been in Sam's room. He had seen it once, on one of his morning flights when her parents had opened the curtains. Sam's room was a practical mess; it was almost as bad as the lab in the basement. Clothes were scattered everywhere, along with pictures. Everything seemed morbid, really. Goth like but then again that was Sam. Danny decided to lie down and wait for Sam to come out.

"Was I really in there that long?" Sam asked coming out from her bathroom, confused. Danny sat up suddenly, almost falling towards the floor. She was wearing her usual outfit, he black tank top and black plaid skirt with violet stockings and trademark boots. She grabbed a black jacket out of her closet and headed towards her favorite Phantom. "Ready to go." She put on her jacket before Danny picked her up and flew back to his house.

"You can go downstairs if you want, I'll only be a few minutes." Danny said taking his clothes with him as he stepped into his bathroom. Sam nodded seating herself in Danny's computer chair.

"I guess I should tell my parents where I'm staying." Sam sighed after a while. Her parents wouldn't be pleased. She pulled out her phone and dialed her parents cell phone. "Hello Mom? I'm spending the week at a friends house while you're gone." So far so good, Sam's mom sounded pleased. "With who? Oh the Fenton's." Sam cringed as her mother began to rant angrily into the phone. "Mom! Don't say that." Sam paused to listen to what her mother had to say. "Mom, he's not like that." Sam was getting angry at what her mother was saying about Danny. "Danny wouldn't do that! He's not like that! I'll prove to you he isn't!" Sam slammed her phone shut and leaned back in Danny's computer chair, annoyed. She saw Danny standing at the doorway of his bathroom, confused. "Did you just hear that?" Sam groaned.

"Did your Mom think that we would, that I would –" Danny asked as he walked towards Sam.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sam frowned sitting up in the chair. "Mom never exactly liked you since we met. She thought you were the one who would end up Goth, not me. What a disappointment I turned out to be." Sam sighed. "Anyway, you want to go to breakfast?" Sam asked trying to be cheerful around Danny.

"Sure." Danny replied, throwing the towel he was holding on the floor as he grabbed Sam and his backpacks.

"Ah, I remember young love. Back when V-man, Maddie, and me were close chums in college!" Jack mentioned as Danny came down the stairs holding Sam's backpack.

"What?" Sam and Danny asked at the same time. "We don't love each other," they glanced at each other for a moment, "at least, not like that." Heat rose into Sam and Danny's cheeks.

"Come on Sam, we'll be late for school." Danny mentioned hurrying down the stairs and leading Sam out the door.

"Uh, yeah, school." Sam quickly followed Danny, shutting the door behind her. "You're Dad is so –"

"Embarrassing?" Danny finished for Sam. Sam nodded, taking the backpack from Danny's hand. "So what exactly are you going to prove to your Mom?" Danny asked as they passed by the Nasty Burger.

"That," Sam looked away at the mention of her mom. "She said that I couldn't spend one night with you in the same room with you not trying to, you know…" Sam trailed off, blushing.

"Are you serious?" Danny exclaimed as they continued to walk. "You've got to be kidding me! I would never do that to my best friend!" Danny couldn't believe that Sam's mother would think so poorly of him.

"My parents are somewhat overprotective of me. They actually wanted me to be friends with Star and Paulina." Sam shuddered at the thought. "I don't need friends like those when I have you and Tucker."

"Speaking of which, hey Tucker!" Danny waved a block ahead of them where Tucker was waiting by a street corner with crutches.

"Of Time and Snow." Lancer set down a stack of scripts on his desk during study hall. "The teachers thought every class should put on a play fortunately for you, I had first choice." The occupants of the room looked bored. "We'll have two main roles and several minor ones." Lancer glanced around the room until his eyes fell on the trio. "Foley! You'll be the technician of this play." Sam watched as Tucker beamed brightly at his luck.

"The name is so boring!" Paulina whined, polishing her manicured nails. The room slowly began to mumble with agreement.

"You don't even know what its about!" Sam snapped, "You can't judge something by its name!"

"Ms. Manson is right." Lancer closed his eyes in confidence of himself; Paulina glared behind her at Sam. " Of Time and Snow is a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet, no they weren't star crossed lovers. A commoner, Elizabeth, fell in love with the Prince, Allen, after being childhood friends. When Elizabeth finally reveals her feelings to the Prince and the two are finally together the King tells the Prince he would leave for war against the north in a week. Before the Prince leaves Elizabeth asks for one last dance from the Prince, as a last request."

Sam's attention snapped up at the words Lancer had just said, perhaps the dream she had had to do with the play.

"He turned away and rode off, vowing he would be back for another dance. Elizabeth waited, dancing every night waiting for her Prince to join him." Lancer continued. "A year passed and Elizabeth danced beneath a full moon, still waiting for her Prince to come. A horse galloped to a stop behind her and her Prince ran into her waiting arms and held her close after missing her for so long. Without warning an arrow flew and hit the Prince's back, killing him. It was at that moment Elizabeth realized how long time would continue without him, it seemed cruel to her that he would leave her. She killed herself with Allen's sword. Days later the townspeople claimed that Elizabeth and the Prince could be seen dancing at night, their ghosts were dancing that dance the Prince had promised to her."

"Everyone here gets to vote on who you think should play each role." Lancer put up the names of the roles that needed to be filled on the board. "Take a sheet of paper out and choose who you think should play each role."

Sam glanced at her paper as she put down the names of the characters. She tapped her pencil on the table absentmindedly as she picked the roles.

Prince Allen – Danny Fenton

Elizabeth – Sam Manson

Village girl – Star

Village boy – Andrew

Maid Claire/ Village girl 2 – Paulina

Messenger/village boy 3 – Kwan

Archer /village boy2– Dash Baxter

Duke Marc (Prince Allen's best friend) –

Amanda (Elizabeth's best friend) – Valerie Gray

Extra cast members (list five):

Sam left a blank space. Tucker should play as the best friend, Sam thought, passing up her folded paper. "I'll have the results tomorrow." Lancer announced as he received all the votes.

"So, how's your ankle?" Sam asked Tucker as Lancer walked out of the room. Tucker shrugged.

"It's a serious sprain I can walk on it in a couple of days." Tucker replied, pulling out his PDA and pressing buttons. "At least I don't have to act in that stupid play Lancer is making us do." Tucker smirked.

"That story, do you think it's true?" Sam asked airily as she stared at the ceiling. "I mean there are still a lot of ghosts around." Sam cast a look at Danny, who seemed to be zoned out. "What are you dreaming about?" Sam nudged Danny causing him to fall off his seat.

"Wha – oh, nothing. Just thinking about the story, it seems to – " Danny stopped, unsure what word to use for the story. He climbed back into his seat. "Kind." Danny finished, glancing at his two friends.

"Kind?" Tucker asked, bewildered. "The two died! One was killed in the others arms and the other killed themselves! How is that kind?"

"Because they get to share that dance forever." Sam replied, thinking back on the story. "They won't age, they'll stay like that forever. In their own happiness knowing that the other won't leave them, even after death."

"Right." Danny nodded to Sam's answer. "It's not possible to have a happy ever after when you're dead. Other ghosts would seek you out."

"It's a fairy tale! Nothing's supposed to make sense! For all we know there could have been a wizard in that story that said 'I'll give you three wishes' or something!" Tucker replied, exasperated. He looked closely at Sam and Danny, those two were getting closer and closer to each other, soon he'd be the third wheel, unless… Tucker's gaze settled on a Valerie Gray.

Laughter caught Tucker's attention minutes later. Sam and Danny were laughing at something, something Tucker didn't feel like being apart of. He began typing messages on his PDA, ignoring the world around him. Those two are going to get themselves married someday; Tucker shook his head, continuing to type.

Sam sat on Danny's bed later that afternoon, typing on her laptop she brought from her home. Danny had sighted the box ghost and gone off to chase him down, leaving Sam to her own demise.

"Back so soon?" Sam asked sarcastically as Danny flew through the window, the Fenton thermos in hand. Danny turned into his human self and set the thermos on his desk. She was typing up an assignment the English teacher gave her.

"It's only the second day of school and there's already a ton of ghosts." Danny groaned, falling back onto his bed, his head landing in Sam's lap. "When I caught the Box Ghost, Skulker came by with his threats again. I had to fight him and then what do you know, Youngblood's parrot shows up."

Danny closed his eyes in frustration. "That many ghosts?" Sam asked, running her fingers through his hair. She felt Danny tense at first but relax as she continued to run her fingers through.

"Yeah, it's annoying. I won't have time for homework and if this play comes up and interferes with ghost hunting this'll be the worst year ever." Danny replied. He reached above his head and grabbed Sam's hand with his own and brought it towards his face. Sam sat still, unsure of Danny's actions.

He blew on the palm of her hand gently, tickling her. Sam jerked as she was being tickled in her weak spot. A smile grew on Danny's face as he continued to tickle her palm with his breath. "Stop it!" Sam struggled not to laugh.

"But it's helping me relax." Danny's face pouted towards Sam. How could Sam refuse his puppy eyed look, his blue eyes looking larger and sadder.

"Fine." Sam mumbled as he returned to tickling her hand, she let out soft giggles. She hated the fact that only he knew her weak tickle spot on her hand. She curled her fingers into a soft fist with a smile on her face; he could no longer tickle her palm.

"Sam!" Danny whined, asking her to let him tickle her once again. Sam smiled a look saying she was going to open her hand again. Instead she flicked her index finger out and hit Danny playfully on the nose before covering her palm once again. Like she'd give into any man's commands! Sam laughed at Danny's surprised expression. "Hey Sam, that wasn't nice!"

"What are you three, Danny? Are you going to tell your Mom on me?" Sam stuck her tongue at Danny. Danny laughed at the thought.

"No." Danny replied, sitting up, his hands still holding onto one of hers. Sam closed her laptop and pushed it aside. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up at Danny and saw how serious he was. "Nothing. I'm as fine as the day you met me." Sam smiled falsely, already knowing Danny could see right through it.

"You weren't fine the day I met you. Dash had stolen your cookie that day in preschool." Danny pointed out, looking seriously at Sam. "Now really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sam held up her free hand in defense. "I'm just going through some family issues. My Mom and Dad just sent me a bunch of 'I hate Danny' mail." Sam replied.

"Oh." Was all Danny said. The two sat in silence for the longest time before Maddie Fenton; Danny's mom called up the stairs.

"Dinner!" Maddie called up the stairs, disrupting the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence that had happened between the two but a mutual silence, a peaceful silence.

"Right," Danny said, interrupting the silence more, he noticed his hands were still holding onto hers. "Uh, sorry." Danny pulled his hands away and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Heat rose in Danny's cheeks slightly.

"Oh, it's ok." Sam replied, blushing a little more than Danny. "Dinner?" Sam offered, pointing towards the door. Danny nodded, standing up. Sam followed the suit and headed towards the door.

"Ladies first." Danny said opening the door for Sam. Sam nodded a thank you before waiting for Danny outside his door. "So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Did my homework like any average teenager would do." Sam replied, she glanced at Danny. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Danny's expression had turned sad.

"Sometimes I kinda hope I didn't have these powers." Danny replied softly as the two walked down the stairs. He was careful to not say 'I wish' just in case Desiree was around.

The two sat next to each other at the dinner table, falling silent as Jack Fenton attempted to use the new Fenton Slicer to cut the ham in front of them. "It slices ghosts and ham!" Jack exclaimed proudly.

"Jack, don't press that button." Maddie instructed sitting beside Danny, as Jack almost pressed a red button.

"You mean this one?" Jack asked pressing the red button on the slicer. A net flew out of the front end of the slicer and hit Danny, causing him to fall back in his chair, stuck in a net. "We'll get you out of there in a Jiffy son! Right after I figure out how to work the Fenton Slicer!" Jack said, pressing another button on the invention. "Aha!" Jack exclaimed in triumph as two blades popped out from the small invention and began moving, slicing thin air.

Maddie helped Danny get out of the net as Jack had his fun cutting the ham. "Uh Dad, that's not the ham from the Op center is it?" Danny asked, looking at the ham.

"Sure it is!" Jack replied, proud of himself.

"Mom? Could I just have a salad like Sam, no ham at all?" Danny asked, looking disgusted as his Dad still cut the expired ham.

"Sure Danny." Maddie replied, serving the salad around the table.

"On second thought," Danny glanced as the ham began flying everywhere, "I'm not hungry, I think I'll just go to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Sam replied already losing her appetite from Jack cutting the ham. Sam and Danny stood up and left the kitchen.

"More ham for me." Jack looked delighted, serving himself a large piece of expired ham and serving another piece to a disgusted looking Vlad.

"How can Dad just look at that ham and think it's still good?" Danny asked as he closed the door to his room. "It has mold and everything!"

"All I know is is that I won't be hungry for a long time." Sam replied, looking sick as she stared out the window. "Are we still going tonight?" Sam asked, staring out towards the setting sun.

"Yeah, if you want." Danny pulled out his homework. "Just let me at least finish math." Sam smiled to herself; Danny was actually doing his homework voluntarily. It was odd seeing him like that but after meeting his future self, he seemed to be working harder on it, of course he still copied every now and then.

The night began to grow, with stars shining brighter than the night before. "Ready to go?" Danny asked turning Sam's attention from the window. Sam turned around and grabbed her jacket, covering her midriff and arms. She half nodded before a loud explosion rattled the house, throwing Sam off balance. She began to fall forward but an arm wrapped around her waist. "Don't worry, I got yo – wow Sam, you're tiny." Danny stopped mid sentence, noting something he never noticed before. He saw her blush with his Phantom eyes. "Right, to flying." Danny looked away for a moment, blushing himself. He would worry about the explosion later; it was probably one of his Dad's experiments anyway.

Danny wrapped an arm around her waist and Sam followed the suit, it was like flying with him before because of Ember. He turned intangible for a moment flying them through the Fenton walls. He became visible as soon as he was far from the sight of his family. They flew higher into the sky, his wispy tail flowing behind him, pushing him forward. Danny spinned around, did loops, and flew over grassy plains just south of Amity. He looked down occasionally to see Sam eyes wide in amazement. She wanted to fly as much as he loved to.

The night air didn't seem to affect Sam as she and Danny flew in the air. It was so different up there then just walking around. It felt so free, like Sam could let go of everything. If only she could go flying all the time. What she wouldn't give to fly like Danny. The places Danny could visit while flying, it was amazing. It was hard to reach the grassy plains from her house but Danny had reached it in mere seconds.

"Amazing!" Sam breathed, if only she could do this more often. Danny looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" Danny called; the air rushing past was making it hard to hear.

"Amazing!" Sam yelled towards the sky. She laughed as they flew higher.

The clock read Two A.M when Danny landed inside his room. Sam had fallen asleep, exhausted from excitement. She wanted to see what was beyond the plains but she fell asleep before Danny got near the edge. Danny took off Sam's jacket and placed it on his chair before tucking her into bed.

Her eyes were so animated, as if she were a little kid excited about telling a story to their parents that was amazing to her. Danny changed into his black haired self and changed into his pajamas, lying down in his sleeping bag, dreaming of Sam as she flew with him that night.

O.o.O.o.O

You can tell That I always want to fly. :D

Adieu

**_Nightwing _**


	3. Snowy Thoughts

Heh, sorry guys I've been sick for the past 4 days, (probably only be sick for one if I decided not to miss school the whole week), and I'm going on my fifth. Whoot, not. So my first football game was yesterday... It was raining, to ad to my sickness, we had to play music in it (they wouldn't let us put our instruments away) try not to slip, try not to catch a cold, the water was like ice not to mention there was a cold wind, top of the bleachers, grr. And not to mention we're in shorts and short sleeve shirts. XP

But, enough about me complaining, sorry I couldn't get this up sooner.

Enjoy

O.o.O.o.O

Chapter 3: Snowy Thoughts

The alarm clock jolted Sam awake, falling out of bed, in the tangle of covers. She landed with a thud on her back, on the opposite side from Danny. "Sam? What was that sound?" Danny asked, sitting up and turning off the alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and saw feet and part of legs sticking up over the bed. He chuckled to himself, thinking of what Sam did. He stood up and walked over to where Sam was struggling with the covers, trying to untangle herself. He turned her intangible for a moment, freeing her from the tangled mess.

"It's not funny!" Sam glowered as Danny continued to laugh even as they headed towards the school. Tucker was at home sick, or at least, pretending to be sick. "Danny, stop it, please!"

"Fine." Danny snickered before stopping completely, a large grin on his face. "I'm guessing you liked flying last night?" Danny changed the subject, watching Sam's violet eyes light up with excitement.

"Danny, I can't thank you enough! It was so amazing! It was like I was free, that no one could hold me, except you of course since you were flying and all, but at any case it felt so good!" Sam's voice was animated, Danny noticed, like she got a brand new toy or a puppy or something.

While walking in the hallway students stared at them in disbelief. "What's going on?" Sam asked Danny as the day progressed. Danny shrugged at the comment. "You'd think that they thought we were dating or something like that." Sam murmured, Lancer began talking at the end of the day.

"Ms. Manson, would you please pay attention!" Lancer snapped at Sam later on in the class. Sam looked up at Lancer, her eyes barely showing concentration. "The roles for Casper high's Of Time and Snow are as follow." Lancer went back to his cheerful self. "Samantha Manson will play the role of Elizabeth and the role of Prince Allen will be played by Daniel Fenton." There was a pause, silence in the classroom, like thoughts were reeling.

"What?" Paulina yelled, followed by other girls in the classroom. "I'm prettier than that Goth! Why can't I be the star?" Paulina was furious.

"Why does Fentonio get to be the Prince? The Prince shouldn't be a wimp!" Dash asked, just as furious if not more at Danny.

"The votes were counted for and majority wanted Ms. Manson and Mr. Fenton as our two stars." Lancer replied, the list of actors in his hand. "Now on with the roles, the archer will be played by Dash, Kwan will play –" Lancers voice seemed to die in Sam's mind. She was Elizabeth and Danny was, Danny was the other lead role. Before class ended Lancer passed out scripts to the nine actors.

"I so don't need this right now." Danny groaned as the two walked towards Nasty Burger. "Congrats on getting the part though." Danny smiled at Sam for a moment. "What if in the middle of rehearsal a ghost shows up and I can't leave?" Danny asked, completely frustrated.

"I don't know, maybe your parents could finally handle a ghost." Sam replied, she heard Danny let out a burst of laughter. "I'm serious Danny." Sam gave Danny a sincere look.

"Yeah, I know. It's just gonna be a hectic three months." Danny sighed. Making props and memorizing lines wasn't easy with everyone's busy schedules. "Tofu burger? My treat." Danny asked as he walked inside the Nasty Burger with Sam.

"Sure." Sam nodded. Danny seemed to be getting nicer, he wasn't always frustrated like he usually was when he first got his powers. He was acting like a kid, playing with her hand, saying she was mean, giving Sam a puppy dog look. Maybe he was finally letting go of his anger and frustration or at least hiding it really well.

Danny's parents, Jazz and Vlad were all sick to their stomachs when Sam and Danny entered the ghostly household. "I only ate it because your/our father/dad made me." Were the responses of Jazz, Danny's mother, and Vlad through their sick expressions. Jack Fenton would only say, "Ghost Ham!"

"I'm glad I skipped dinner." Danny declared triumphantly as the night progressed. Sam and Danny cooked a dinner together for themselves and the five sick people in the Fenton household. "I didn't know you could cook." Danny said amazed as he brought food to his sister, Jazz.

"Just because I don't want to be stereotyped as a housewife doesn't mean I can't cook, sew, or whatever." Sam replied, rolling her eyes. She never wanted Danny and Tucker to know she could be a housewife just like she didn't want them to know she was rich.

"Uh huh." Danny replied, scanning the script he was given. "This play is kinda lame. I don't even get what it has to do with the title."

"That's weird." Sam said aloud. Snow was still falling and it wasn't even fall yet, it was still summer. She turned her attention back to Danny. "The title Time and Snow portrays the ending of the story. It really is a tragedy in life and in their death. Time has stopped for Elizabeth and Allen, they won't change and they'll be dancing forever, in their own happiness. Forever is a long time Danny, never changing, never going past that dance. Then snow itself is a bittersweet topic." Sam stared at the snow that descended outside of the window. "What do you think of when you see snow?"

"Something pure, unmarked, just pure." Danny shrugged. "Isn't that what it's always supposed to mean?"

"Something like that." Sam sighed. "Snow does have a really dark meaning too. I know it's very Goth of me but it means death. Snow's cold, it freezes, it can stop your heart from beating, it can stop your time."

"So you're saying that Snow has two meanings, a dark and light?" Danny asked, confused. "So if we take me for example, my human side could be the pure side of the snow and my Phantom side could be like the darker side to snow?" Sam nodded.

"Why is it snowing now?" Sam wondered, staring at the window where snow continued to fall.

"Ha!" Danny threw a snowball at Sam during lunch the following day. It had hit her square in the face. The two had started a snowball fight at the beginning of lunch and it showed no signs of stopping. No one could explain the freak weather that was occurring in Amity Park but people were enjoying the snow. No ghosts for the second day, Danny was enjoying himself.

"Ha, yourself!" Sam replied, hitting Danny twice. Tucker seemed like he would be sick the whole time he couldn't walk. For some reason Sam could only think that Tucker was planning something. The bell rang signaling lunch was over. Sam and Danny each hit each other with a snowball before heading back inside.

The snowball fight resumed as soon as school was out. There was a time out when Lancer passed by and when Sam's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Sam asked, her parents shouldn't be calling, they still had a few days to go. "Yeah Mom," Sam felt her mother cringe as her mother said something on the other end, "I'll ask, I don't think they'll mind. Don't worry about it, I don't mind. Bye." Sam hung up her phone, sighing.

"Who was it?" Danny came over to her side of the snowball fight. He was trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"My parents. They were wondering if I could stay at your house for a month, they won't be able to come home this weekend because of the snow" Sam replied, keeping a straight face. "DANNY FENTON YOU ARE THE WORST LIAR EVER!" Sam yelled smashing a snowball on Danny's head. Danny let out a laugh as he smashed his snowball on her head.

"Mom'll probably be excited." Danny replied as the two ran back to his house. A sudden wisp of blue air flew from Danny's mouth causing him to slap himself in the face with annoyance. Youngblood was flying above them, looking for his parrot. "I'll get him and meet you in my room." Danny checked around to make sure no one was around before going ghost. "See you." Danny Phantom shot up into the air, prepared to fight.

"What are you doing up here?" Danny asked as he flew over to his home, setting down at the top of the Op center. Sam was sitting with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. "You look frozen, maybe you should go insi –"

"Family issues, Danny. My Family finally cracked." Sam replied, her cell phone sitting beside her, vibrating softly. Danny reached out his hand to her shoulder, Sam swatted it away angrily. Danny sat next to her, silent towards her newfound mood. "My parents," Sam said into the wind, catching Danny's attention after what seemed like hours, "they're finally gonna get a divorce but they're both gonna move away from Amity and I have to live with one of them. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here and fight ghosts with you." Sam's voice seemed to fade away in the blowing wind. "But I'm not supposed to have wants, I'm a girl, I'm just supposed to push my wants aside and follow orders. It's the twenty-first century and my parents don't seem to grasp that." Sam sighed.

"Come on." Danny smiled softly at Sam, extending his hand towards her. "I wanna show you something." Sam hesitantly took his hand.

Danny pulled Sam into his arms and flew off towards the plains. "You said you wanted to see what was beyond those plains, hopefully you won't fall asleep this time." Danny smiled at the girl he held like a bride in his arms. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck smiling softly to herself, how did he always know how to make things better?

"Mountains!" Sam exclaimed in amazement as the plains finally ended. They had passed by a small dimly lit town before reaching the end. "I never would have guessed that it went this far!" Danny noticed her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. He could only smile to himself; he was watching his best friend act like a little girl running through the edge of the plains, her arms thrown up in the air. He cherished her laughter; hopefully he could hear more of it in the near future.

"It's like you've never seen mountains before." Danny laughed as Sam ran towards him. He was hit playfully in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"You jerk! Mom and Dad always said this was to far! They never wanted to take me. But now I can finally see it." Sam glared at Danny for a moment before spinning around in the dirt road as Danny leaned against a wooden post.

"Ready to go home yet?" Danny laughed after some time had passed by. Sam looked so excited. Sam nodded, yawning. Danny picked her up once again and flew home.

"Mom and Dad, they wanted me to fall into a boring rut. But ever since I met you, I've been far away from it." Sam buried her cold face into Danny's chest. "Thank you." Minutes later he could hear her faint breathing, telling him she was asleep once again.

"You are the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me." Danny whispered into the night sky. "And look at me, I'm half ghost." He chuckled to himself, setting Sam down in his bed.

"Did you have fun young Daniel?" Vlad asked from a dark corner of Danny's room. Danny turned around, his green eyes glowing bright in the dark. "Ooo, your angry eyes, seriously, do you think that alone would make me go away?" Danny could feel Vlad was smirking in the corner.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded, his fists clenched, ready to fight. Vlad let out a soft chuckle, amused by Danny's reaction.

"I had to cover for you Daniel, you and Samantha," Danny fought back the urge to demand Sam to be called Sam. "You should at least listen to me. I only wish to congratulate you on receiving the part of Prince Allen in your class play. I myself was an actor in high school..."

"Get out!" Danny didn't want to listen to what Vlad had to say about anything. It was annoying enough that Vlad was staying with them but having him try and treat him like a son ticked Danny off. "I don't care what you have to say, just leave me and Sam alone!" Danny watched as Vlad left his room before locking it. What was the purpose in locking the door anyway? Vlad could just phase through. Danny shook his head, not bothering to argue with himself.

O.o.O.o

" ' Allen, I – I don't think I should be here.'" Sam said completely annoyed as she read her script the following week after school.

" ' I want you here,'" Danny replied in a monotone voice, he took her hand, as the script said, " ' we may come from different backgrounds but I still want you here beside me.'"

"Cut!" Lancer fumed. "I can't understand why you two can't act. I'm sure Paulina and Inviso-bill can act better than that!" Sam's eye twitched at the mention of Paulina, she would prove to Lancer that she was better than the skank. Danny fumed but didn't let it show on his face, Lancer thought Danny Phantom was a better actor? Danny Phantom or Inviso-bill was him! He would show how much Lancer knew about acting, he would be better than Lancer could imagine. "Now, from the top!"

"Allen," Sam sounded breathless at the name, her expression worried. "I – I don't think I should be here." Sam stuttered worryingly. Her eyes looked around; as if she was worried someone followed her. She looked at Danny, her hands clasped together below her chin, the script on a desk.

"I want you here," Danny replied, softly as a loving boyfriend would to soothe fears. He reached out and gently pulled her hands to her side and brought her closer to him in a hug. His left hand pressed against the small of Sam's back, the script pressed against her back too while his right hand was at the back of Sam's head, pressing her chin lightly into his shoulder. Sam wrapped her arms around his waist, going along with Danny. "We may come from different backgrounds but I still want you here beside me." Danny continued in a caring manner. His face was so close to hers, Sam realized as she felt his jaw move just beside her ear.

"Bravo! Now do that for the next three months. You two just needed a bit of encouragement. You did enough acting for today." Lancer looked excited as Sam and Danny pulled away slowly, blushing. Other people within the cast watched in annoyance as Sam and Danny acted one of their many scenes

"Go figure, the two losers would act like that with each other." Paulina huffed as Lancer began a scene with Paulina in it.

Sam picked up her backpack and script, exiting the door before Paulina could continue. Danny called her name when she reached the end of the hall. Sam turned around at her name and smiled as Danny came running towards her.

"You did great, you had me going there." Danny smiled while catching his breath. "But I know I was bad. I can't believe he compared me to me!" Danny seemed slightly ticked.

"I think Danny Phantom does act better then Danny Fenton." Sam joked. Danny playfully hit Sam in the arm. "Yeah, I know, one and the same." Sam laughed. "Tucker said he'd be at school tomorrow, are you going to buy comics with him?"

"Nah, we have a long rehearsal tomorrow and I need to patrol Amity later on." Danny shrugged.

"What do you see in the future?" Sam asked as they climbed the stairs to Danny's room. "What do you see?" It was one of those random, serious questions Sam liked to ask.

"I see me being an astronaut." Danny said in an obvious voice. "What else would I see?" He was smiling an oblivious smile. He also saw his evil self but he wasn't going to turn into him.

"Nothing, just forget what I said." Sam replied. "Allen, what are we to do? The King and Queen would not be pleased." Sam recited her lines out of boredom while opening the door.

"Forget whether or not they are pleased, do what you want dear Elizabeth." Danny recited his own line, dropping his backpack on the floor. "I can't believe every teacher is putting on a play." Danny sighed. "They're probably betting on who has the best play. But the good news is, is that they're not giving us homework!" Danny grinned.

"Yeah, remember when you tried to escape detention during Halloween? Lancer was trying to beat our gym teacher. Maybe he's going against the faculty." Sam recalled, pulling her laptop from underneath Danny's bed. "Hey Tucker." Sam smiled, turning on the video camera to her laptop.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Tucker seemed cheerful. He began talking about his PDA accessories. "Am I boring you?" Tucker asked after a few minutes when Sam lost her attention.

"To put it lightly? Yes. Tucker you need to find yourself a girlfriend." Sam sighed. "When a girl tells you that that seriously means you need one."

"I'll get one as soon as you get a boyfriend." Tucker smiled. Sam glared at the Tucker on her computer screen.

"Fat chance, I don't think Sam wants to go out with anyone anytime soon." Danny laughed, appearing over Sam's shoulder to look at Tucker. Sam hit Danny's closet arm.

"Val told me you two were acting like a serious couple at rehearsal." Tucker grinned.

"We were ACTING!" Sam said loudly in aggravation. "We were acting like a couple because we HAD to ACT like a couple! Part of the play, remember?"

"Sam, tell him." Tucker looked at Sam seriously.

"Tell who what?" Danny asked.

"I'm not gonna tell!" Sam replied, glaring at Tucker.

"Tell who?" Danny was confused; the two knew something he didn't.

"So Tucker, you can finally walk?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, why?" Tucker asked, a confused expression on his face. Somehow he didn't like where it was going

"If you ever mention that again I'll make sure you'll never walk again!" Sam looked embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Harsh much?" Danny asked. "Hey Tuck, we gotta go, Mom's calling for dinner." Danny lied.

"Just don't make out too mu –" Sam slammed her laptop closed. I hate him, Sam inwardly thought.

"More snow!" Sam said in sheer surprise, her anger pushed aside as she stared out the window. "I can't believe it's only August. Danny, I bet I could beat you in a snowman contest."

"I bet you I can beat you." Danny smirked. "If I lose you get five wishes from me. Any type of wish that I can grant, I'll do it. If you want me to take you flying or go to school wearing a dress. But that's if you win."

"And if you win?" Sam asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I get five wishes from you." Danny whispered in Sam's ear. "Now lets go!" Danny was already out the door.

"You're on!" Sam ran out the door after him. The Jazz found herself looking out the window, unable to think watching Sam and Danny attempting to build snowmen. Jazz could only laugh on how the two could not act their age.

"Cheater!" Sam yelled hours later. Danny laughed at the comment. His snowman looked exactly like Danny Phantom while Sam's looked like a regular snowman, Gothed up of course. "You used your ghost powers to sculpt it!" Sam huffed in his ear, so the public wouldn't hear.

"Hey, I used my hands to makes this! Granted I can do more with them than you." Danny said that looking proud of himself. Danny stopped and his eyes widened as he thought about it afterwards.

"That sounded really perverted." Sam had one hand cover her face in embarrassment. "So, I owe you five wishes, don't spend it all at one time." Sam smiled. "I guess we have to go inside." Sam sighed as Jazz tapped on the window.

"Ghost! Ghost, ghost, ghost, ghost, GHOST!" Jack Fenton ran out of the house as Sam and Danny walked in. Jack took out a Fenton bazooka and blasted Danny's snowman.

"Ha! Show's how much appreciation your snowman gets!" Sam laughed enjoying a cup of hot cocoa with Jazz and Danny.

"At least it could pass off as decoy Danny Phantom." Danny grinned as Jack Fenton came back inside, looking completely bummed out.

"Aw, it wasn't a ghost." Jack complained with a frown. Sam and Danny smiled at each other concealing their laughter.

O.o.O.o.O

Poor Jack... no ghostT.T

Please read and review

Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


	4. Elizabeth

Ok, one of my Fave Chapters, I'm excited about it as you can tell. I'm bringing in a character that is half of my personality but with reason so don't kill me!

At anycase, this chapter reveals one of the theories of ghosts that seem to be stuck in my mind. I call them memory ghosts because ghost hunters say that they just repeat events over and over like a broken film. They say it's impossible to talk to a memory ghost because those types of ghosts don't really exist at all like others do.

Oops, said too much. Please continue reading.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Elizabeth

* * *

"So what are you doing?" Danny asked, looking over Sam's shoulder two months later. They were at Sam's house and she was reading something on the computer. Her Father had returned from his 'vacation' a little over a month ago along with her grandma, her mother still traveling to blow off some steam.

"Reading the story about the play. It's really starting to bug me. I mean like you said, the play seemed too nice. And what the heck is with this freak snow we're having? I mean, it's only snowing in Amity Park since like what the end of August?" Sam looked annoyed as she clicked on something on her laptop.

"It is a little weird." Danny agreed. Tucker was probably doing his newfound money business, shoveling the sidewalks for money. "But the play, the play's turning alright. I don't think it's that bad now."

"But their ghosts, their ghosts are what's bothering me." Sam frowned clicking on something else. "It says here that the town was destroyed and that their ghosts left. So do you think they went to the ghost zone?"

"Probably," Danny shrugged, at the moment he didn't care, he felt like lying down on Sam's bed and falling asleep. He plopped himself on her bed and closed his eyes, yawning.

Sam stared at the screen for a few minutes before hearing a sound, a rustling of a dress or something. She looked in the direction it came from, her bathroom door. Nothing was there, she shrugged, being paranoid isn't always a good thing.

"You must like me a lot." A girl grinned in front of Sam. She was dressed in a medieval blood red dress, her face was pale and her hair was dark brown, falling just past her waist. She was at the edge of Sam's bed, her elbows propped holding her head up, her gray eyes twinkling. "I mean, you're playing me, you're researching about me, you even wonder where I went." Her voice was childish, she only looked about fourteen or fifteen, only a year or so younger than Sam herself. She had a playful look in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you like that silly box ghost, it's just that you're having dreams of my memories." She frowned slightly at the end of her sentence.

"Huh?" Sam asked completely confused. The girl in front of her, how'd she get in? She glanced at Danny, his ghost sense wasn't going off and he was sleeping, great, just great, she was hallucinating.

"I'm Elizabeth." She smiled at Sam again. "Are you the girlfriend of the halfa?" Sam's eyes widened at the question. "He probably can't sense me, I don't have most ghostly components. When most ghosts die they have a sense of being lost or wanting revenge but when I died there wasn't anything for wanting revenge or being lost, I had Allen and we shared a last dance but I turned into one anyway. It's really silly if you ask me. Ghosts who don't want revenge or aren't lost are called memories by others, because we usually just do the same thing, over and over but we're not actually memories."

"Right." Sam managed out, taking in what the ghost of Elizabeth was saying.

"I'm not making sense am I? Well back to the reason I'm here, I wanted to know what connection you have with me. I mean other than playing me in some silly play. You're having dreams of my memories which I don't feel all that comfortable sharing with you." She frowned slightly once more. "If you could, please stop dreaming about my memories. And if you can't, we must be distant twins or something." She giggled, Sam frowned, was Elizabeth a blonde or something? "Adieu!" She laughed as she phased through Sam's window waving.

"Cold Turkey!" Danny bolted up into a seated position, waking up from his small nap. Sam smiled at him.

"Elizabeth called me your girlfriend." Sam laughed lightly at the bewildered halfa.

"What?" Danny asked, what all had he missed while he was asleep? Sam giggled to herself, closing her laptop and pulling on her jacket.

"I'm going for a run to the mall to check something out, you coming?" Sam asked, wrapping a black scarf on her neck.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Danny jumped off Sam's bed and grabbed his jacket. "We have a rehearsal till seven thirty tomorrow, I'm gonna hate it." Danny groaned.

"I dunno, it might not be so bad." Sam smiled thinking of Elizabeth. Maybe Elizabeth was giving her the good mood she was feeling right now.

"Are you alright? You're really cheerful right now. Seriously, what happened while I was asleep?" Danny asked, burying his hands into his jacket as they walked on the sidewalk.

"Like I said, Elizabeth came by." Sam replied, pulling the jacket closer to her. In the back of her mind she thought of her parents, her mother still at the islands, staying far away from her father who was living in the house with Sam and her grandmother.

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"You know Elizabeth Danny, she's the girl I'm playing." She had turned her walk into a light jog to get warmth running through her. Danny began jogging beside her.

"A ghost? Why didn't I sense her?"

"You were to busy dreaming about that cold turkey." Sam grinned. They walked in a comfortable silence, laughing at random thoughts in their heads.

"Fabric?" Danny asked as Sam walked into a fabric store at the mall, a small shop in the corner of bigger ones.

"Yeah, I need to finish up something, I should be done with it tomorrow, so I'll show you." Sam grinned pulling out black and white fabric.

"Are you in costume design?"

"I don't think I could stand being in costume design." Sam shook her head, bringing the cloths to the cash register to be purchased and cut. She paid for it in cash and walked out of the store, a bag filled with fabric in her hands. "Are you happy that this play thing is almost over?" Sam asked looking at Danny as they walked through the mall, window-shopping.

"Yeah I suppose. I mean yeah, there haven't been any attacks during any of the rehearsals and then there's the box ghost that comes back every week. But I have a feeling that something odd is occurring in the ghost zone, Skulker hasn't even hunted me once since school started, once!" They bought a pretzel to share.

"I don't see why you're complaining, isn't ghosts not attacking a good thing?" Sam asked, tearing a piece off the soft pretzel.

"It used to be but there are so many ghosts after me that makes it seem that something's wrong if they're not." Danny replied, biting down on a piece he tore off.

"Hey Danny, if you meet a ghost and your ghost sense doesn't go off, what would you do?" Sam asked, noticing Elizabeth nearby.

"I'd wonder if the ghost actually was a ghost."

"But I am a ghost you silly boy!" Elizabeth giggled, floating an inch or so off the ground as she appeared in front of them. "You must Danny, the boy who's supposed to play my Allen." Elizabeth leaned floated higher and looked at Danny, eye to eye, their noses almost touching. "He has the same attributes my Allen has," Elizabeth giggled once more, "he even looks a little like him." Elizabeth floated back to being only an inch off the ground, grinning at Sam. "I forgot to tell you before I left and before he woke up, that Pariah Dark had a set of twins, his daughter, Emily is one of the kindest ghosts you'll ever meet and his son… watch out for him." Elizabeth held a dark look in her eyes before smiling once more at Sam. "To you I say adieu." She curtsied and disappeared.

"And that was Elizabeth." Sam looked at Danny who looked shocked. "Yes, she is a ghost Danny."

"But my ghost sense…" He trailed off staring at Sam. A blue wisp escaped from his mouth in a hiccup causing him to look up, the box ghost and Technus were fighting over an Ipod. "This is gonna be so stupid." Danny groaned running away to turn into Danny Phantom.

"I am the box ghost, I own all things square!" The box ghost yelled towards Technus, tugging at the box the Ipod was in.

"But I, Technus, master of all technology, need this hip young device!" Technus shouted back, trying to tear the box from the box ghost's grip.

"Isn't it a bit early for Christmas shopping you two?" Danny floated in front of Technus and the box ghost.

"Meet you back at my place Danny." Sam called up towards the phantom who was smirking above her. She saw him nod and began walking out of the mall. He could take care of those two, no problem.

Half an hour later Sam was sitting in her room, sewing with a white thread on what looked like a jacket. A knock on her window came, causing Sam to look up. She hid the jacket under her pillow and watched as Danny Phantom phased into the room.

"The box ghost was really set on getting that Ipod." Danny groaned, plopping himself on Sam's bed. Just below his right eye, a bruise began to form. He transformed, his jumpsuit turning into jeans and a shirt, his hair turning black and his eyes turning blue.

"Poor baby." Sam made a pouting face with sarcastic sympathy. Danny laughed at her expression causing her to laugh too.

"So about what Elizabeth said, Pariah Dark has twins, the son we need to watch out for. Maybe the son is trying to get all the ghosts to invade Amity."

"Pariah tried that once." Sam replied, pulling out her English book. "We need to do our homework, remember?"

"I remember!" He defended, she had acted like he didn't. "It was the whole reason I came over today!" He pulled out his own English book and began working on the homework with Sam.

"Sure," Sam replied sarcastically, "that's what all the guys say."

"So…" Sam mused half an hour later, balancing a pencil on her nose, her homework done. "How's it going Armstrong?"

"It's going." Danny grumbled. Sam's pencil dropped suddenly and she let out a gasp. "What?"

"This is Allen." Elizabeth's voice giggled, showing the young man who held her close. Danny jerked his head above his book to see. Black hair and dark blue eyes, his features so close to his own. Allen's hair fell onto his face more, most of his hair covering his right eye. He was dressed in a vest, white shirt, and pants, a black cloak attached around his neck.

"He's like me." Allen said, his voice cutting through the silence, his dark blue eyes staring at Danny. "He's like me." Allen floated in front of Danny and eyed him closely. "He looks like me. And she," Allen turned to face Sam. "She feels like you."

"What?" Sam asked, he had felt her? Did that mean he groped her without her knowing?

"Your aura, it's the same as Elizabeth. My apology for letting you think otherwise." Allen bowed. His voice was similar to Danny's, Sam noticed, perhaps more serious and slightly deeper.

"I told you he was kind!" Elizabeth giggled, sitting beside Sam on her desk. Sam looked at Elizabeth, she hadn't but Sam wasn't going to say anything.

"That's October twenty-eighth dunce." Allen frowned at Danny, floating above the boy, checking his homework. "Not August third."

"Well," Elizabeth grinned up at Sam, "for the most part." They watched as the Allen and Danny worked on the English homework. It was amusing to Elizabeth and Sam, Allen and Danny would get in arguments about who had the right answer.

"Later Sam, goodbye Elizabeth and Allen." Danny said, picking up his backpack, his homework done. Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh silly! Allen is going home with you! He wants to get to know you." Elizabeth smiled at a bewildered Danny. Allen appeared by Danny's side.

"Lets go loafer." Allen muttered, leading the way out of Sam's room.

"I'm not a lazy bum!" Danny said defiantly to Allen.

"I didn't say you were." Allen shrugged. Sam shook her head; those two were like meat and vegetables, complete opposites. She closed the door to her room and watched out her window, as Danny seemed to be talking with thin air as he began walking down the street to Fenton Works.

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked, pulling out the jacket looking item from underneath Sam's pillow. Sam rushed to her bed and snatched it away.

"A surprise. It's going to be done tonight. I want to surprise Danny with it tomorrow." Sam shrugged, threading a needle as Elizabeth sat beside her on the bed. "So why do ghosts call you memories?" Sam asked, looking at Elizabeth as she stared out the frozen window. Elizabeth's looked into Sam's eyes with a sad expression before sighing.

"Because I'm here and yet," she went to touch Sam's cheek but her fingers fell right through. Sam didn't even feel the chill of a ghost as Elizabeth's hand went through her, "I am not here at all. I can only be touched by other memories and inanimate objects. Ghosts cannot touch me, either can humans. We are rumored to repeat events, which we often do, repeating the event that made us the happiest. We are also rumored we cannot speak with humans; we're just an old film that keeps skipping back to play the same thing. But that's not true as you can see." Elizabeth sighed.

"I can fly, I can turn intangible and turn invisible but I do not have powers like Danny, I don't have an ecto blast, or anything that I could use to fight because I am simply a memory I can only merely exist." Elizabeth's voice sounded pained. "To only exist without a purpose other than repeat the same event that made you happy is a cruel thing." Sam stopped sewing to give her full attention to Elizabeth. "One event can only bring joy a certain number of times. And to exist like this," she held up her hand, you could almost see through it, "for an eternity, it makes me wish I could be human once more to have a heart that could bleed."

"It doesn't have to be an eternity." Sam whispered. Her eyes widened and clamped her hands over her mouth. Although she wanted to speak her mind, it was not her place; it was only a silly theory. Elizabeth looked at Sam curiously.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth's voice was curious but kind, she cocked her head to the side, looking at Sam as if in a different light. Sam pulled her hands away from her mouth and sighed.

"It's a theory, just like it's a theory that you're like an old film. The theory is, is that when a ghost stays and doesn't completely cross over, it means there was something left undone, there was something else they needed to do. Most of the time they can't remember so they'll wander around the earth trying to figure out their existence. If they can find what they needed to do and did it then in theory, they will cross over." Sam explained. Elizabeth's eyes widened at her words.

"Imagine!" Elizabeth laughed, floating above Sam's bed, spinning around in her dress. "Imagine that me and Allen, we can finally live in peace! We can finally stop reliving the same memory! We can finally move on!" Elizabeth laughed as Sam shook her head, returning to her sewing.

Danny tossed his backpack on his bed, plopping himself down in his computer seat, annoyed at Allen who was floating in a seated positing just above Danny's bed. That's right, Danny thought noticing the silence in his home, Vlad left last month and insisted that Mom and Dad go and take a vacation in Wisconsin with him for a week, and Jazz, Jazz was probably studying.

"Does it hurt to have a thought?" Allen shot bitterly, his arms folded, glaring at Danny. Danny had insulted him during the walk home.

"Who are you to talk to me that way?" Danny snapped back, turning on his computer.

"I am Prince Allen, ruler of Kingdom Merital." Allen smirked.

"I don't care if you're the Queen of England!" Danny raised his voice, Allen was just so frustrating! Like when he had first met Sam, she was hardly someone he could stand. "Could you leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Danny?" A knock on his door, it was Jazz, probably worried about him about yelling in his room. "Danny is there something you want to talk about?"

"No." Danny said firmly. "I just have an arrogant memory that won't leave me alone." Danny glared at Allen.

"I'm just worried you might be talking to yourself." Jazz's voice faded as she walked away to her room.

"Your sister has much confidence in you." Allen smirked once more.

"Will you shut up already?" Danny snapped.

"Just testing you." Allen mused, moving from the bed to floating next to him. "You are fast to anger, quick to be calm, and slow to forgive, you are like me." Danny rolled his eyes, Allen had said 'you are like me' many times.

"I'm getting better." Danny replied, shrugging Allen off, his angered mood in the back of his mind. The two sat in silence as Danny clicked on items on his computer.

"She wanted to dance with me." Allen said, filling the silence. Danny looked away from his computer to face the floating memory. "All she wanted and I, I couldn't even give her that. What would she think of me if I told her I was a coward? That I had told that archer not to kill me until I got to dance with her for at least a moment. What would she think?" Allen asked more to himself than Danny.

"You seriously want me to answer that?" Danny asked.

"He's just being silly." Elizabeth giggled from Danny's computer screen. Elizabeth must've been in front of Sam's video camera. Danny and Allen turned their attention to the screen. "I've known for hundreds of years Allen, I knew and I thank you, that you wanted to see me happy one last time." She laughed but it Allen flinched at the laugh, he knew it was hollow.

"I'm sorry." Allen bowed his head towards the screen.

* * *

Will you guys suddenly kill me if I cancled this story or if I finish it up and edit it, (like completely changing it?)

Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


	5. Allen

I've been meaning to post but Finals are coming... so... urg

* * *

_Chapter 5: _  
_**Allen**_

* * *

Allen hovered above his counterpart, observing him with great care. This boy, Allen thought, loves her. He watched as Danny turned in his bed, burying his face into his pillow. How amusing, Danny was reacting to Allen's thoughts. He saw a smile creep onto Danny's lips. There's a ghost! Allen thought with fake urgency, watching Danny suddenly sit up in bed and look around wildly, his hands curled in fists. 

"There wasn't a ghost." Allen said, Danny looked up at the floating Prince. "You're reacting to my thoughts, how amusing, perhaps we are linked in more than looks."

"Leave me alone. Ghosts need to sleep sometime." Danny frowned, pulling the covers over his head.

"On the contrary, memories don't have sleep." Allen smirked at the boy. He felt Danny's annoyed emotion. "But we need to relax, I suppose I will leave you be for the time being and meet with Elizabeth's aura."

"Sam?" Danny asked, sitting up again. Allen smiled; Danny was in love with her.

"Perhaps." Danny heard a swish of Allen's traveling cloak and he was gone. Danny fell back onto his bed. Maybe he was thinking too much, Sam had preoccupied his mind too many times to count.

She was playful, she may not act it but she was. Allen floated with Elizabeth, watching Sam sleep. "She's trying to have a golden heart and now, she was starting to succeed. Her aura, it shines the brightest –" Allen began, closing his eyes and seeing an amber light in the shape of Sam.

"With Danny. My Aura did the same for you." Elizabeth finished. The two seated themselves on the roof of Sam's home, gazing up at the stars that managed to peek through clouds. "Sam said that we still have a chance at crossing over. It just depends whether or not we find what we're missing, what's keeping us here. What if they're it Allen? What if we were waiting for them? I mean he looks like you and she has the same aura as me. Oh, what am I saying!" She beamed up into the sky. "It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we're back together." She felt Allen's arm wrap around her and pull her closer to him

"Do you like her?" Allen asked quietly. He buried his nose into her hair; it still smelled faintly of lilacs.

"Samantha?" Elizabeth asked, Allen nodded. "Yes. She makes me very happy." Elizabeth smiled.

"More than me?" He murmured. He felt her hand come up to touch his cheek, he smiled warmly.

"No one could make me happier than you." Elizabeth replied. "But she is warm, despite the fact she wants to hate. Just like you." Allen kissed her forehead. "Would you want to remain a memory forever?" Elizabeth asked.

"Perhaps." Allen replied, his automatic answer. The two floated just above the roof, watching as the clouds moved slowly. "But I would prefer not to be." He answered after a while.

"Either would I." Elizabeth closed her eyes, as if she were dreaming, a small smile playing on her lips. Allen never spoke much; the little he did was well worth though.

He felt like he owed her something. Allen looked at Emily; she was resting in his arms, choosing to sleep. He couldn't remember what it was like to feel the warmth of the sun, the warmth of her skin. He traced her jaw line, wishing he could feel the warmth of being alive again. He felt like he had wronged her, promising a dance he could never fully give.

As a Prince you were taught to think thoroughly before you answer anything. He always forgot that around Elizabeth. So he promised he would dance with her again, even though there was a chance he wouldn't come back. His words had been foolish and even more so than ever, he didn't want to speak, afraid that he would not think things through, he would say something wrong and the world around him would crash and burn. But she, she would stay beside him no matter what. Allen brushed away the hair that fell onto her face.

Was he a burden to this angel? Allen wondered, cradling Elizabeth in his arms. He had loved her long before he could remember. But did he cause a burden to her pure heart? Was he the one who made some of her cheerful laughs hollow?

Elizabeth stirred slightly, opening her eyes slowly, smiling at her Prince who looked lost in thought. "Copper for your thoughts?" Elizabeth asked, giving him a smile reserved just for him. He glanced at her and let out a soft chuckle, nodding his head towards the sky. It was turning a light gray. Orange and yellow could be seen in the distance where the clouds refused to cover unlike where they sat, clouds trying to block out the sun.

"No copper." Allen said finally, staring out at the sunrise with a burning sensation in his chest that he had not felt for hundreds of years. "After all this time, I have finally regained the hope for a new day." He smiled softly, kissing Elizabeth gently before their gazes fell on the distant sunrise.

There isn't much to say about Allen. Elizabeth thought quietly. He's often quiet, he can be rude and at the same time so sweet. As Prince he believes that he must take all responsibility and guilt. He takes in other people's burdens and his own, trying to fix them only for it to turn into failure.

But that was the one thing that was changing. Why fix everyone else's problems when Allen couldn't handle them? He would handle his own, perhaps a select few he knew he could handle, like that Danny Fenton and hers. But he wouldn't worry; he would begin to enjoy the rise of a new day. Just because he was the Prince didn't mean he had to take everything on himself. He didn't even have that big of a heart when he was alive, it was small until she came into his life, she helped it grow.

"I'm glad, you've missed it for a long time." Elizabeth smiled, kissing his cheek. "Samantha may be waking soon as will Daniel, so please return to Daniel. You can teach him while you have the chance."

"Teach?" Allen questioned, arching a brow at his lover. She laughed full heartedly.

"Teach him to never lose the flame of hope for the coming of the new day. Teach him something worthwhile." She looked cheerful. Her expression changed suddenly into a worried one. "And perhaps tell him of Emily. Perhaps they can help her." She looked at Allen with hope. "Perhaps." She smiled, 'Perhaps' was Allen's favorite word.

"Perhaps." He replied, kissing Elizabeth's hand.

"Adieu!" Elizabeth called as Allen floated away.

* * *

Kinda slow chapter no?  
Please Read and Review! 

Adieu  
**_ Nightwing_**


	6. Dad

So this is the chapter I wrote months and months ago, almost a whole year... man, I've been delaying that long? But hey, I'm updating, there's a one shot you can find that has this same concept. I've lost all love for this story TT And I was so excited about it too when I first wrote it. So, I'll try pushing the chapters out faster.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Dad

* * *

"Look!" Sam said excitedly, running up to Danny and Tucker, she spun around in circle that morning. "What do you think?" She was wearing a black hoodie with a white collar and hood with Danny's DP emblem. It looked just like his suit except without the gloves and pants, and in hoodie form.

"Wow Sam. Where'd you buy it?" Tucker asked, feeling the fabric.

"Made it." She said proudly. "I'm gonna make my Elizabeth dress too. They way costume design is doing it, it looks really bad." She made a disgusted face. The trio continued walking towards school. "So Danny, what'd you think?"

"It's really cool, I would want one but my Dad might mistake me for Danny Phantom himself." Danny smiled.

"Oh har har Danny." Sam shoved him playfully. "Tucker do you have anything yet on Pariah Dark's son? You usually take about two seconds to find info on ghosts."

"Yeah but Pariah Dark himself is a shady character. Imagine his son, just as shady and more hidden, it's hard Sam. I should have something by rehearsal." Tucker replied, his PDA making a beeping noise.

Sam was making her outfit for the play during rehearsal that afternoon, her part wasn't needed at the moment. The people in charge of costume design didn't know what they were doing, it wasn't even a type of dress Elizabeth would wear so Sam decided to make her own, a few of her own touches of course. She grinned, sewing the skirt.

Today couldn't get any better. Sam thought, it had been ghost free the day, Paulina had been put in her place, Danny was happy about something, and Tucker was excited because he just got a brand new PDA.

"Miss Manson, stop your sewing and come to your scene." Mr. Lancer frowned. Sam nodded, setting down the skirt. "The second forest scene."

"Tucker, watch it like a hawk." Sam told Tucker before going to her scene. " Tell me my dear Prince, why must we hide this in the shadow's of the night?" Sam asked in a sincere voice.

"Only for the safety that you wished for." Danny replied, walking on stage. Sam pretending to curtsy. "You told me you were afraid to get caught."

"And that I am." Sam replied, taking Danny's hand.

O.o.O.o

"Hey Tucker, I gotta go, later Sam!" Danny called after the rehearsal. Tucker and Sam nodded and waved to him as he left. He ran out the theater doors towards his home. It would be a long run if Allen decided to talk to him.

A blue wisp of air escaped from Danny's mouth, he groaned in annoyance. There was a ghost. "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The box ghost yelled above him. Danny laughed, shooting the box ghost away without even transforming. Nothing to worry about, Danny smiled to himself.

"Hey dipstick, how do you like my new single?" Danny whipped around at the voice only to see Ember strike a power chord. Danny found himself being thrown back.

"Ok, that I can worry about." Danny muttered to himself. He transformed into Danny Phantom, shooting off into the air. "What'd the critics rate it? Worse than a ghostly wail?" Danny asked, punching Ember. She blocked it with her guitar.

"Danny!" Sam turned the corner leading to her home and saw Danny flying back from a hit Ember managed to land on him. He flew back, and landed in the middle of an intersection. Two cars swerved behind him resulting in a crash. Danny shook his head; he would worry about the crash in a moment but to take care of Ember.

"Sam! Watch out!" Danny yelled as Ember swung her guitar at Sam. Sam looked as if to be in a trance and didn't move. Danny pushed her out of the way in the knick of time. "Be careful!" He didn't wait for her reply before battling Ember once more.

Moments later Danny had Ember safely tucked away inside the Fenton thermos, he was grinning at Sam after transforming into his human self. "Hey Sam, I caught Ember." He looked at her. "Sam?" He waved his hand in front of Sam's face. Her eyes were opened wide and she could only look at the intersection rooted to her spot. "What?" He followed her gaze to the three-car pile up. They could hear the ambulance in the distance.

"Dad!" Sam finally broke out of her trance and ran to an expensive looking car. She attempted to wrench the bent door open to no avail. She saw her blonde haired father look up at her voice, his blue eyes cloudy and dull, scaring her. "Dad!" She yelled, trying to get him to notice her. He seemed to be looking past her, or around her, anywhere but where she actually was. "Dad!" Sam screamed, yanking on the door, trying to pull it free.

"Here I come Amelia." Sam's father laughed lightly. Sam felt a lump in her throat. That was her mother's name, her real mother's name. She watched in horror as death closed her father's eyes.

"Dad!" Sam screamed, desperately yanking at the door. He couldn't die! He couldn't! She needed him! "Dad! I'm sorry! Come back! Come back!" She yelled, banging on the door. "Dad!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she continued to pound. Her father couldn't be stripped away from her! She needed him! "Don't –" She choked back a sob, "Don't leave me! It's not ok! It's not ok!"

"Sam…" Danny said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away!" Sam yelled at him. She pushed off his hand and ran away from the four-way intersection.

He was gone…

She placed a rose on her father's casket a few days later. She wore solid black; it covered her from head to toe. It was her fault; she wasn't able to get him to hold on. If only she had been a bit quicker, she could've said it was ok. She was such a stupid teenager.

As the casket was lowered into the earth Sam thought only bitter thoughts. Why would you do such a thing? Worms are going to devour him! She frowned as they began adding dirt over the coffin. Many guests had left towards the reception at the mansion. Danny and Tucker stood waiting for Sam to join them.

"Sam, are you alright?" Danny asked, hugging her. She pulled away, refusing to meet the eyes of anything. The frozen ground seemed to laugh at her, along with the sky and she couldn't hand people.

"Sam?" Tucker rested his hand on her shoulder. She shoved it away and walked off. She didn't need their pity or whatever they had to offer.

"Sam!" Danny jogged to catch up with her. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Sorry?" Sam asked bitterly. "He's not coming back! The last thing he said was 'Amelia' when he saw me! He doesn't even know my own name!" Sam scowled. She glared up to the sky. "AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO GOD DAMN CHEERY?" Sam yelled at the sky. "He won't be there when I get home, he won't try putting floral prints on me. He won't be there, it's not that that he won't, it's that he CAN'T!" She glared as she kicked the snow. "And you know what?" Sam seethed.

"What?" Danny asked, she was upset, it was understandable but she was taking it to the extreme. He didn't question her attitude; she could vent things out for a while.

"An idiot drunk driver was able to walk away from that crash! While my Dad and some woman had to die!" She glared at the sky once more. Danny placed a hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off before she ran away.

* * *

Sad chapter, I know, bad me...

Please Review!

Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_


	7. Confidant

Not much to say, I'm seriously not interested in this anymore, I kinda just wanna post all the chapters all at once. But this chapter was one of the important chapters to me last year, I stayed up all through the night writing chapters 6 and 7.

* * *

Chapter 7: Confidant

* * *

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Sam screamed, pounding her fists on Danny's chest. They were standing just outside the school, half an hour before class began. The school looked on as Sam continued to scream at Danny. She pounded repeatedly on Danny's chest, as Danny did nothing, a sad expression in his eyes. He let her, after all, she had every right too. Tucker just stood nearby and watched a broken girl taking out her frustration on her best friend. 

"I hate you!" Sam's screams had turned hoarse until she could barely speak. "I – I hate you!" Her shoulders began racking and sobs escaped her lips. Her poundings that turned into pats ceased. "I hate you." She cried burying her face in Danny's shoulder. "It's all your fault! You caused it!"

Tucker found Danny's gaze and looked on sympathetically as Sam continued to sob. Only yards away Paulina was doing the same, her mother had died in the accident with Sam's dad.

During his sixth class a note was passed to Danny, he looked at Tucker who only shrugged and glanced at the empty seat that belonged to Sam. She had left for home before the second period.

_**I just want you to know Danny, I'm sorry and I really don't hate you and I know I'm gonna start a fight with you if I stayed at school. Right now I really just can't say anything, I can't say look at all the good times we shared. I can't cheer up knowing that I won't ever see my parents again. I won't be able to be happy for a while. I can't because of what happened. You know I'll always care for you but right now, I really just don't like you.**_

_**Sam**_

Danny folded the note and placed it in his back pocket. He would visit her later on tonight. He would talk to her. He didn't mind if she didn't like him at the moment. She had every right to despise him with every part of her being but she didn't.

"Elizabeth's aura," Allen said aloud while Danny studied in his room later on that afternoon. "It's scattered. Almost as if she's not there." Danny's head jerked up at the mention of the aura. "What occurred?" Danny's eyes widened slightly. Did her father's death affect her that much?

Danny transformed into his ghostly self and flew to Sam's house. "Sam." Danny phased into her room to see Sam sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the wall. She didn't acknowledge he was there. He shook her and she fell over, she didn't even bother to pull herself up. She was like an empty shell. "Sam, look at me." His voice was pleading. She blinked but she never returned his gaze. He backed up into Sam's computer causing it to turn on and play a clip of her father and her when she was little.

"Go away!" Sam cried out, hearing the voice of her father. It seemed to bring life back into her eyes. She covered her ears with her pillow, wrapping it around her head.

"Sam, I'll go." His voice was soft and caring. "Only if you won't go anywhere. Don't think you're nothing, I was worried, Allen said your aura was scattered like you weren't there. I want you to be here, I want you to stay here. Please, for me Sam." With that Danny took off, out of her room.

Days passed, Danny saw Sam everyday at school. She didn't speak, she would do anything but. It scared him; her voice was the only thing that really kept him sane. "Sam, will you talk to me?" Danny asked one lunch period. She shook her head, a frown on her face. "Why not?" Sam pulled out two separate pictures from her pocket. One was a small-framed picture of her dad and another was a picture that had been folded many times. On the folded picture was a young woman, almost twenty or slightly over. She was smiling, her violet eyes shining with hope of a new day. She had long black hair that fell to her waist and was wearing a violet sweater with black pants.

"Is that, your real mother?" Danny asked, Sam nodded. He had never thought that the mother she had was actually a Stepmom. "You look a lot like her." Sam looked away at the sentence. "I see." He gave the pictures back to Sam. "She was a Goth like you, huh?" Sam nodded. "He loved her?" She nodded once again. "Can you hear him?" Sam's head turned to face Danny sharply, giving herself whiplash. "I asked, can you hear him?" Sam shook her head. She wanted to hear her father so bad. "I thought so, the only time you spoke to me was after you heard your Dad's voice on the computer. I'm guessing your voice is the closest thing you have to your dad, the only proof that he actually is yours?" Sam nodded for the fourth time. "Then you can hear him." Danny smiled at Sam. "If you talk you can hear him, you know that it was part of his voice that made yours."

"Ah…" Sam closed her mouth slowly and smiled sadly, looking at the hands in her lap. "I see." Her voice was soft. Four days she refused to speak at all and now, all she could say was, I see. Danny smiled, he had her back for the most part.

"GUYS! They're giving away free sodas!" Tucker said excitedly. His tray was filled with meat and piled on top of it was soda cans." Sam laughed softly, making Danny grin.

"I see." Sam smiled softly.

"Whoa! Sam you're speaking again. Just in time too, rehearsal's after school." Tucker grinned, unburying his meat and eating it. Sam nodded taking a sip of water from her bottle. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Elizabeth smiling softly at Sam.

"I'm proud of you." Elizabeth whispered in Sam's ear. Sam could only nod, a feeling in her chest made her feel guilty around the two.

O.o.O.o.O

Sam was laughing and joking around with Danny and Tucker before rehearsal, she had gotten several, 'I'm sorry for your loss' but she was doing better, with Danny there to help her.

Paulina was fuming. Why did Sam get to have fun? Did she not care that Paulina's mother died? Not that Paulina cared for Sam's loser father. More people had come up to Sam to ask her if she was ok than Paulina. Sam shouldn't be getting all the attention. She made her way to Sam, who was tackling Danny on stage and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" Sam asked, standing up, brushing herself off. There was a loud resounding SMACK that echoed through the auditorium.

"Don't think you're the only one suffering, don't think you deserve all the sympathy." Paulina glared at Sam. Paulina turned away from Sam to leave when –

"Hey!" Sam yelled defiantly. Paulina turned around. "I don't ask for anyone's sympathy! If they want to give it fine, I could care less, I rather not be treated like a lost little puppy. I know I'm not the only one suffering, you think I'm as shallow as you? I can't do anything about it so why bother?" Sam said to Paulina, a hint of anger and annoyance in her expression. "So go get that sympathy you want, 'cause I could care less." Sam scowled at Paulina. She turned away from Paulina and began talking with Tucker and Danny as if the talk with Paulina didn't happen.

O.o.O.o

"Wait up Danny!" Sam ran up to Danny after rehearsal, Tucker was trying to get a date with Valerie. "Can I, can I talk to you, you know, about important stuff? You know like to confide a secret?"

"Yeah Sam." Danny replied, smiling down at the girl who stood a few inches shorter than him. "I mean you can tell me anything, after all I confide in you and trust you with my biggest secret." He jammed his hands into his jacket pockets as Sam did the same with her Danny Phantom hoodie.

"To the park then." Sam nodded, kicking the snow as she walked beside Danny. They sat down on a frozen bench, unsure where to start. Sam stretched out her legs and stared into the gray sky, letting out a large sigh.

"I'm the most selfish person in the world." Sam breathed. Danny looked at her odd; she glanced at him for a moment. "You don't think so?" He shook his head. "Then you must not know me very well." She was acting so calm, as if her words didn't faze her. As if the words she were going to say was an everyday thing.

"When my real mother died, everyone said that it was my fault, it probably was, but it doesn't matter now. They said that I would keep my Dad in misery, that I would forever remind him of my mother. He would want to go see her. And I acted selfish. I wanted to keep him all to myself. I didn't want him to see Mom when he looked at me; I wanted him to see me and only me. So I became rebellious, doing everything against his wishes, just so he could see me. I didn't want him to go see my Mom. I had turned my own mother into a villain in my life; she was trying to steal Dad away." Sam glanced at Danny to see his expression, she couldn't quite read it.

"But he married my Stepmom and went on vacations all the time. I acted selfishly again and I turned Goth, hoping to catch his attention. I didn't want him to be with her, I wanted him to stay with me, I didn't want anyone to take him away." Sam's eyes brimmed with tears. "I am selfish, I've always been selfish and I've tried to make amends by becoming an ultra recyclo vegetarian, trying to save animals. But," Sam looked at Danny, he sat quiet, listening to everything she had to say, "that made me more selfish. I wanted to make myself feel better. It was always I want, never thinking about anyone else. So I'm officially like this, this messed up child all because I was being selfish."

"Sam, you're not –" Danny began but was cut off by Sam.

"Selfish?" Sam let out a small bitter laugh. " Until Dad died I've always been selfish. I've always thought myself first. I'm such a little brat."

"Sam, you're definitely not a brat, you're anything but selfish. How many times have I come to you with my problems and you listened and you gave me advice? How many times have you bandaged me up when I was hurt? What about Tucker? Or when you let Samson loose?" Sam glared at him. "Ok, bad example. What about getting the restraining order off of me or protecting those frogs. The list goes on and on, you're anything but selfish."

"Don't you think?" Sam asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She sat on the bench, her knees pulled to her chest, facing Danny completely. " Don't you think that I did that to make amends? I was so sure I did it to make amends but now I'm not." She tucked her hands beneath her legs; her violet eyes looking right into Danny's blue ones. "The funny thing is, is that that I'm stuck with it. I've done it for most of my life that I don't have another personality to go to. But I know, deep down, even though I want to be a completely different person, this is who I'm meant to be."

Danny opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it. Sam had just confided with him her darkest secret and he didn't know what to say. She buried her nose into her legs for warmth, her violet eyes peaking over the tops of her knees. "Say something." Came her muffled voice.

"Then," Danny looked at her, a smile on his face, "I'm glad you were selfish." Sam sat up straight, confused by his words. "If you didn't act selfishly then I may have never met you." He gave her a half smile. Sam closed her eyes and returned it.

"But I won't be that way anymore. No more selfishness for me." Sam breathed, a few tears falling down her cheek. "But you know, I feel guilty."

"For what?" Danny questioned. They had just gotten over the large bump in the road.

"Not telling my Dad goodbye." A few more tears fell. She opened her eyes, her chin resting on her knees. "There was something I was taught when I was young. My grandfather had died when I was small, before my mother, you know." Danny nodded. "He had two strokes, one out of the hospital and one in, all in one week. The doctors had said there was something wrong with his heart and that he wouldn't last that week. When that week was over he had another stroke. Grandma cried so much. But he was still alive." Sam smiled sadly, as if to give Danny a reassuring smile. "He wouldn't just go. He suffered for two weeks. At the beginning of the two weeks my whole family had said it was ok, apparently I had too but I don't remember. Those two weeks Grandma refused to see him. She refused to say it was ok. She finally gave in when the doctors told her he was in a lot of pain. So she visited him, she held his hand and said, 'it's ok, you can go, everything will be fine.' And then, he smiled at her." Sam smiled brightly at that causing Danny to smile too.

"He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. Two hours later, his heart stopped beating." She took a small pause, thinking of her grandfather. "And Grandma told me, she had made him suffer, she said that it was her fault, she was the only thing keeping him there. She had made him suffer for two long weeks before she could finally let him go. And I thought I would be able to go up to my Dad when he was old and say it was ok and it would be. But I never got to say it to him." Tears started streaming down her cheeks, shocking Danny into taking her in his arms, trying to soothe her in her sudden outburst of tears.

"Everything I did, was all for nothing!" She cried into Danny's chest, her hand curling tightly at his chest, gripping his jacket. "I became this way only to know that it was all for nothing! I was never the thing keeping him here. I could never keep him here. I wasn't good enough, I couldn't tell him it was ok because I never really had him!"

"Shh," Danny rubbed her back soothingly. She continued to cry. She felt like she wasn't enough. "You had him Sam, you always had his attention."

"Do you think so?" Sam whispered after a while, slowly letting go of his jacket and looking up at him. Danny nodded. She lifted her head up slightly and kissed his jaw before resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Do I keep you here?" She asked after a while. Her voice was faint, a simple question.

"Yes." Danny replied softly. "You keep me here." He kissed the top of her hair and sat still, letting Sam listen to his heart beat.

* * *

Last few paragraphs are what made this one of my favorite chapters. I wasn't even paying attention to what i was writing when I wrote this, and when I saw that, I was half 'awww' and half wondering, 'do I keep you here?' I sat back in my chair and wondered if I was the reason why I kept my family here... was I? At anycase, enjoyed much? 

Adieu, only to you shall I say Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


	8. Interude: Musing

Soo, hence forth, I'll rarely talk of my chapters...

* * *

Chapter 8:

Interlude: Musing

* * *

"I told Sam." Elizabeth grinned, sitting on top of the frozen trees, watching Danny and Sam talking on the park bench. She looked at Allen, who sat next to her, his arms folded, watching the scene. "I told Sam to go to Danny, I told her to have him be her confidant." Allen arched a brow. "After all, you were mine, what can't he be hers?" She continued to smile until a small frown found its way to her face. 

"But she didn't speak for the longest time." Elizabeth had a look of worry on her face. She held a hand close to her heart.

"I know. Danny wouldn't stop pestering me." Allen replied, shifting. Danny's emotions were coming to him loud and clear, Danny was apologetic, unsure, relieved, loving, slightly angry, and several other emotions. What were they saying? What was giving Danny mixed emotions?

"She did the same thing I did when mother died. I stopped talking because I couldn't hear her. I always talked with mother; mother and I would always laugh together, play together and loads of other things. But I couldn't hear her, I was afraid I might forget her. If I spoke then the words would make me forget mother. I didn't want to forget." Elizabeth shivered, remembering a feeling. "I had felt like nothing. I had felt like I wasn't enough to keep my mother with me. I had felt that worthless."

"But you're not worthless." Allen said, taking Elizabeth in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest, pretending to feel the warmth she missed for hundreds of years.

"I know," Elizabeth smiled, "you showed me that, just like Danny will Sam." They witnessed the two hugging below. "And I wonder what will come of them. Emily would be excited to see them. She hasn't seen us for almost three months. She said that we should tell them about her brother didn't we?" Allen nodded. "But we got so caught up making sure that they turned out ok that we forgot. Silly us." She beamed at her Prince.

"Yes," Allen smiled back, "silly us." Danny and Sam stood up and began walking towards a nearby café for coffee or hot chocolate. "We will tell them." He reassured Elizabeth. "We will tell them soon. Emily wants to meet them."

"Perhaps their play will do well, I can only hope for the best." Elizabeth said, her hands clasped together, seeing the two staring out the café window. "And wish the best for us, that we may be able to move on." Allen smiled fondly at Elizabeth.

"We can only hope, for wishes can be dangerous." Allen reminded Elizabeth. She her pale face held a pink blush.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She let out a slow laugh. "I forgot to ask them, they do know Vlad rigged the parts for the play, right? Allen, you told them, right?" Elizabeth gave Allen a stern look.

"Not yet," Allen frowned, unfazed by her serious look, "they will figure it out in time."

"You're starting to sound like Clockwork." Elizabeth pointed out. They floated above the trees, turning invisible and standing in front of the café window, watching the couple. Danny was making Sam laugh. Allen and Elizabeth noticed Sam's aura was shining brighter than before.

"Perhaps." Allen answered to Elizabeth. Danny's emotions were coming in large waves, love and happiness, repeatedly, a hint of sadness from the talk but everything healed in time. "He is happy, shall we go."

"No." Elizabeth breathed; she reached out her hands and gently pressed her fingertips to the glass of the window. "Sam is, she is, Allen look at her aura. Could it be that Prince Edward is attacking sooner than expected?" Sam's amber aura had faded dramatically, as if in a blink of an eye. She looked in question towards the Prince.

"Perhaps." Allen replied, noticing the change. He watched as Sam yawned tiredly, asking Danny to fly her home after they finished their hot chocolate. He saw Danny nod, that was odd. Danny's blue aura didn't change. Maybe he was immune because he was part ghost but he was still part human.

"Danny his falling more in love with Sam, our parts and ourselves are bringing them closer together. Can you believe it? We get to play matchmaker!" Elizabeth giggled. "You should see Sam when she talks about Danny, she loves him so much."

"Yes." Allen let out a small smile. "Their hearts will tell each other at the right time. But I fear," he frowned, looking closely at Danny and Sam, looking deep into their auras, "there may be something to prevent their hearts from telling each other more."

"Allen." Elizabeth hugged him tightly. "It's not gonna be like you and me. They won't die, they'll live I know it. And they'll live that fairy tale story. Right now we just have to go back to being Romeo and Juliet, two star crossed lovers." Elizabeth laughed lightly

"You went into Sam's bookcase?" Allen asked, raising a brow. The play of Romeo and Juliet was after their time. Elizabeth nodded. "Thought so."

"Oh! But you should have read their love!" Elizabeth twirled around in the snow, laughing. "It was so pure!" The two fell silent in their invisible forms as Danny and Sam walked out of the café, Danny holding her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze every now and then.

"Allen," Elizabeth whispered as they followed the couple, Danny walking Sam home. Elizabeth and Allen floated a few feet above Danny. "Is Danny like a younger brother to you like Sam is to me?"

"Yes." Allen nodded. He thought about Danny, Danny had loosened up to him in the past week, talking often, discussing everything and anything. Danny had become like a younger brother to Allen, Danny could probably pass off as one too. He smiled to himself at the thought.

"Sam, she's helped me out so much. We're really close together like bark on a tree." Elizabeth grinned. "I should be her little sister though, I'm still only fifteen and she's sixteen. But it doesn't matter, Sam is my sister none the less."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :D

Adieu  
_**Nightwing **_


End file.
